


Movie Night

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bruce Banner Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Square Filled: Movie Night (Bruce Banner Bingo)





	Movie Night

“No…” you whined when Bruce moved away from you and squeezed your arms and legs around him before your boyfriend could leave your grasp. 

“Honey, I’m just gonna get popcorn,” he gave you a smile.

You just whined even more in response. 

“But it’s cold,” you put your head in the crook of his neck. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Bruce shook his head and reached for the remote, turning it back on. You had been cuddling and watching the latest documentary that had come out about the ruins of Pompeii.

“Fine,” he lied back. “But don’t complain later.”


End file.
